Inuyasha's Career 4 The Finally
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: Follow Inuyasha, his extended family, and their horses in this last installment of the Inuyasha Career series. Complete!
1. Foaling Season

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 1**

Foaling season.

The year is 2020 and Inuyasha, Azeri, Sango, and Miroku are 35. Leann and Sesshomaru are 37. Inuyasha's son Mike is 9. Leann's and Sesshomaru's twins Zelda and Nick, and Sango's and Miroku's daughter Nina are 8. Inuyasha's and Azeri's daughter Ashado is 5. The youngest in the extended family is Zack Sango's and Miroku's son. As far as horses go Shaman is 24 and is retired from stud duty. Tetsusaiga is 17 and still going strong. Lady Luck, America's Spirit, and Inuyasha's Pride are 16. Lady's Night, Priestess, Fire Spirit, Sounga, and Titanic are 12. Smart Lady and Smart Bet are 13. Tenseiga is 10. Medicine Man and Miracle Worker are 8. Kilala, Spirit Of Women, and Inutaishou are 6.

Inutaishou and Kilala are still racing but they have competition. Their competition are two three-year-olds. The first three year old is Wind Song. She is the gray daughter of Tetsusaiga and Lady's Night. And the second three year old is Shaman's Pride. He is the bay roan son of Shaman and Priestess. Both Wind Son and Shaman's Pride are qualified for the Kentucky derby. And it's foaling season and only four mares are left to give birth. Two of them are in foal to two of Inuyasha's stallions. And the other two are in foal to stallions off of the farm. The two mares in foal to Inuyasha's studs. Are America's Spirit and Lady Luck.

And the two mares in foal to studs off of the farm. Are Tenseiga and Spirit Of Women. America's Spirit is in foal to Titanic, Lady Luck is in foal to Sounga, Spirit Of Women is in foal to Barbaro, and Tenseiga is in foal to Bernardini. Inuyasha can't wait until they give birth. He Azeri have been sleeping. In the mare half of the mare and stallion barn. Right now is at late evening and Inuyasha and Azeri are in the mare and stallion. The others are in the main house. When one of the mares gives birth Inuyasha will call up to the house. Lady Luck and America's Spirit are showing signs that they are labor. Inuyasha and Azeri are sitting on their sleeping bags watching the mares. Soon both mares are giving birth.

Luckily Sesshomaru is was seeing how things were going. Now he's helping out Inuyasha and Azeri. While Sesshomaru helped America's Spirit. Inuyasha and Azeri helped Lady Luck. Ten minutes later Lady Luck had a fire red chestnut filly. And America's Spirit had a dark bay black colt. Azeri looked at the filly and asked "Since she's Sounga's daughter. How about we name her She Devil?" Inuyasha chuckled and said "That's a good name She Devil it is." Azeri looked at Sesshomaru and asked "Do you have a name for the colt?" The white haired man nodded and said "Yes I do have a name for him. I names him Tokijin." After naming the foals Sesshomaru went to the main house. And Inuyasha and Azeri got into their sleeping bags and went to sleep.

In the morning Inuyasha woke before Azeri. He got up and checked on Spirit Of Woman and she's fine. Then he went to Tenseiga's stall and is surprised to see a black foal in the hay. Inuyasha went in and saw that it's a filly. It's the prettiest filly he's seen since Lady Kikyo. The filly has a white spot in the shape of a flower on her forehead. Inuyasha smiled and said "I'll name you Izayoi after my grandmother." Just then he heard Azeri say "Oh Inuyasha that's a beautiful name for a beautiful filly."

Then they heard Spirit Of Woman neigh. Inuyasha and Azeri went to her stall. The black mare is in labor. Inuyasha smiled and said "This will be her first foal. But Barbaro's last foal. Since he's being retired from stud duty." Azeri asked "Since that's the case. Can we name the foal Barbaro's Spirit?" The silvery white haired man nodded and said "That's a perfect name for the foal." Three hours later Spirit Of Women gave birth to a dark bay colt. Just then Sango, Miroku, Leann, Sesshomaru, and the kids came into the barn. They looked at all four foals. Just then Ashado asked "What are their names Daddy?" Inuyasha smiled and said "The dark bay black colt is Tokijin, the dark bay colt is Barbaro's Spirit, the black filly is Izayoi, and the fire red chestnut filly is She Devil."

Everyone including Ashado love the name of the foals. The kids went back to the house with Miroku and Sango. While Leann and Azeri got Wind Song and Shaman's Pride ready for their workout. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are waiting at the training track. Five minutes later Leann and Azeri rode onto the track. Leann is riding Shaman's Pride and Azeri is riding little Wind Song. The gray filly is small she's only 15.4 hands tall. But she's very fast like her father Tetsusaiga. Out of all the jockeys at Pride and Joy Azeri is the shortest. So she rides Wind Song.

glossary

mare: an adult female horse.

stallion: an adult male horse.

filly: an young female horse.

colt: an young male horse.

Coming Soon Chapter 2 Wind Song's illness and the triple crown.


	2. Wind Song's illness and the triple crown

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 2**

Wind Song's illness and the triple crown.

It's six days before the derby and Wind Song and Shaman's Pride are on the training track today they are galloping. Also Barbaro's owner Gretchen and Roy Jackson are coming to see Barbaro's last foal. As Wind Song galloped Azeri can tell that something is wrong with the filly. So she pulled up Wind Song and rode over to Inuyasha. She said "Inuyasha something is wrong with Wind Song." Inuyasha nodded and said "Take her to the training barn. Sesshomaru is in there so he'll take a look at her." Azeri took Wind Song to the training barn. She untacked the filly and saw Sesshomaru. Azeri asked "Sesshomaru can you take a look at Wind Song?"

The white haired man nodded and took the filly's temp. Soon he said "I better call the vet she's got a fever." Ten minutes later Inuyasha and Leann came into training barn. Inuyasha talked to Sesshomaru while Leann untacked Shaman's Pride. Just then the vet arrived to look at Wind Song. Five minutes later the vet gave Inuyasha medicine for Wind Song then left. Azeri asked "What's wrong honey?" Inuyasha sighed and said "Wind Song has the flu. So Shaman's Pride is the only one we have for the Kentucky Derby." Sesshomaru said "Don't worry Inuyasha Shaman's Pride can win the Kentucky Derby and the triple crown."

After talking they headed to the stallion and mare barn. Not long after they got into the barn. Barbaro's owners arrived to see the foal. Inuyasha went up to them and said "Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Jackson we are honored to have you here." Roy smiled and said "We're honored that one of your mares had Barbaro's last foal." Inuyasha lead the couple into the mare half of the stallion and mare barn. Gretchen then asked "Do you mind if we look at all of the foals?" Inuyasha said "No not at all." After looking at almost all the foals Roy said "I like the colt with America's Spirit and the filly with Lady Luck." And Gretchen said "I love the black filly with Tenseiga."

Inuyasha smiled and said "The foal's names are Tokijin, Izayoi, and She Devil. Tokijin's sire is Titanic, Izayoi's sire is Bernardini, and She Devil's sire is Sounga." Then Inuyasha showed Barbaro's owners Barbaro's Spirit. They love the dark bay colt. After looking at the foal they left. They the extended family helped bring in the horses. Then they went to the main house. After eating they got ready for bed. In the morning after chores Sango and Leann are on the training track. Sango is riding Kilala and Leann is riding Inutaishou. Kilala is a one rider filly only Sango can ride her. Inutaishou on the other hand has a split personality. When he's not on the track he's genital and almost lazy. But when Inutaishou is in the track he's as bad as Sounga was. Luckily Leann can handle horses like Inutaishou. Today Kilala and Inutaishou are galloping. After they returned to the training barn. Inuyasha got Shaman's Pride ready to go to Churchill Downs. Poor Wind Song still has the flu. When she is better the plan is for her to go on the road to the Breeder's Cup. Once they were ready Inuyasha and Azeri left for Churchill Downs. And they won't be back until after the Belmont Stakes.

Sesshomaru promised to keep Inuyasha posted on Wind Song's flu. And while Inuyasha and Azeri are gone Miroku and Sesshomaru will train Kilala and Inutaishou. An hour later Inuyasha and Azeri arrived at Churchill Downs. Azeri took care of Shaman's Pride. While Inuyasha unpacked things from the track. Inuyasha plans on breezing Shaman's Pride on Thursday. Naraku and Koga each have a horse entered in the Kentucky Derby. The two trainers are always trying to beat Inuyasha and his horses. It's Thursday and Shaman's Pride is warming on the track. Inuyasha is watching the colt for any signs of injury or illness. He is glad to see that Shaman's Pride is healthy and looks strong.

Just then Inuyasha signaled Azeri to breeze Shaman's Pride. The bay roan colt breezed six furlongs in 1:11 flat. Azeri cooled down Shaman's Pride then followed Inuyasha to the shed row. Together Inuyasha and Azeri bathed the colt. Soon Shaman's Pride is happily eating hay. And Inuyasha is sitting by his stall cleaning tack. Just then Azeri came back from the news stand. She sat next to her husband and started to read. Then she said "Naraku and Koga each have a horse in the Derby." Inuyasha chuckled and said "Not a surprise honey. Those two are always trying to beat out horses." It's is the first Saturday of May. Today is the Kentucky Derby. It's been raining since yesterday. And there is storm heading toward the track.

Inuyasha knows that Shaman's Pride like racing in the mud and slop. But he's not sure how the colt will handle racing in a storm. Right now the horses are on the track. The announcer said "Here are the horses for the 146th Kentucky Derby. Number 1 is Galaxy, Number 2 is Gothic Man, Number is Shaman's Pride, Number 4 is Demented, Number 5 is Wilie Wolf, and Number 6 is Samurai." Soon the horses are in the. And the storm is hitting full force. Just then the gates opened and the announcer said "And they're off in the 146th Kentucky Derby. Oh Shaman's Pride is rearing in the gate."

When the gates opened Shaman's Pride reared. Now he's at the back of the pack. Galaxy has the lead followed by Gothic Man, Demented, Wilie Wolf, Samurai, and Shaman's Pride. The horses ran down the home stretch and turned onto the back stretch. Now Galaxy and Gothic Man have the lead. Followed by Demented, Wilie Wolf, Shaman's Pride, and Samurai. At the turn for home Demented, Wilie Wolf, and Shaman's Pride made their moves. The bay roan colt is two lengths behind Demented and Wilie Wolf. Suddenly down the home stretch a bolt of lightning flashed and the lights went out. On the dark track is Azeri is laying on Shaman's Pride's back. The albino woman was hit by the lightning bolt.

Sensing something wrong with his rider the colt ran as fast as he could. So the colt changed leads and and ran toward the finish line. When the light came back on. Everyone saw Shaman's Pride running toward the finish at full speed. Inuyasha's eyes went wide when he saw Azeri laying on the colt's back. So he headed toward the track to catch his colt. The crowd went wild when Shaman's Pride crossed the finish line. Being the smart horse that he is. The colt headed toward the winners circle to find his owner.

Inuyasha ran up to Shaman's Pride and said "Good boy." The track ambulance came up and the men took Azeri. Just then the announcer said "Just like Tetsusaiga did. Shaman's Pride has tied Secretariat's record." After taking care of Shaman's Pride Inuyasha went to the hospital. When he got there he asked "Where is my wife. She was brought in from Churchill Downs." The nurse said "She's in room 215 the doctor should be with her." Inuyasha went up to room 215 and saw the doctor. He walked up to the doctor and asked "How is she?" The doctor turned around and said "She's doing fine she must of kicked her feet out of the irons. To save herself and the horse."

Inuyasha looked at Azeri and said "And it was Shaman's Pride that won the race. Then came looking for me." The doctor said "If he kept running and the outriders had to catch him. Azeri could of fallen off and gotten trampled." After the doctor left Inuyasha sat down and called home. Sesshomaru picked up the phone. Inuyasha sighed and told his brother what happened. The white hired man asked "Do you want me and Leann to take Shaman's Pride to Pimlico?" Inuyasha said "Yes I do the doctor said Azeri won't be ready to ride in the Preakness. And make sure to praise Shaman's Pride for what he did." After talking to his brother Inuyasha hung up the phone. Then he held Azeri's hand. As he did he's gald that Azeri is going to be ok.

He knows if he lost her he wouldn't be able to handle it. A week later Azeri and Inuyasha are at home. Wind Song is doing better but not a 100. Miroku and Inuyasha think she'll be ready to go back into training after the Belmont. Four weeks and two days later Shaman's Pride is back at home. He won the Preakness and the Belmont Stakes. Now he's a triple crown winner. When he got home he got praise from everyone in the extended family for saving Azeri.

Coming soon chapter 3 The road to the Breeder's Cup.


	3. The road to the Breeder's Cup

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal:Thank you for the review here's chapter 3. 

**Chapter 3**

The road to the Breeder's Cup.

It's been nice being home. But soon Inuyasha and his extended family will be off to the races. Inuyasha and Miroku will take separate trucks and trailers. Because Kilala has a race coming up. A friend of the family is going to take care of the farm and the kids. Right now Inuyasha is in the mare half of the stallion and mare barn. He's checking on Tokijin, Barbaro's Spirit, Izayoi, and She Devil. Tokijin is dark bay black with a white sword shaped stripe. His stripe is different from Tetsusaiga's and Tenseiga's. Tokijin's stripe looks like Sounga's. Then he checked on Barbaro's Spirit. The dark bat colt is sleeping. The colt has a white spot in the shape if a cloud on his forehead.

Then Inuyasha checked on Izayoi. The black filly is getting groomed by her mother. Inuyasha went into the stall and said "You keep on getting prettier every time I see you." Izayoi left Tenseiga and went up to Inuyasha. He petted the filly and said "I hope you will turn out to be special. Because you have a special name. My grandma Izayoi was special she took in Thoroughbreds with no place to go. She's gone now and my cousin now runs her farm. That's why I hope you'll be something special." With that said he left the stall. Last but not least he checked on She Devil. The fire red chestnut filly is playing with her mother.

Inuyasha chuckled and watched the filly. She Devil has no marking but that's ok. After checking on the foals Inuyasha went to the training barn. There in the cross ties is Kilala and Shaman's Pride. Their legs are wrapped and they look ready to go. Just then Sango came in and said "Hi Inuyasha." He smiled and said "Hi Sango." The dark brown haired woman then lead Kilala out of the barn. Then Miroku came in and lead Shaman's Pride out also. Inuyasha followed them outside and said "Please keep me posted until we meet at Belmont." Miroku nodded and said "Don't worry I will and I know how to handle Kilala and Shaman's Pride." Inuyasha said "Yeah you also know how to handle your wife." Miroku laughed and got into the truck.

After Miroku and Sango left Inuyasha went to the stallion half of the stallion and mare barn. He went to Tetsusaiga's stall and spent time with him. It's June 17th and Kilala is on the track at Saratoga. The buckskin mare looks great. Just then the announcer said "Here are the horses for the Ogden Phipps Handicap. Number 1 is First Lady, Number 2 is Speed Queen, Number 3 is Hosanna, Number 4 is Kilala, Number 5 is Big Bertha, and Number 6 is Kagura." Miroku is watching from the rail when he saw Naraku. He just looked back at Sango and Kilala. Soon all the fillies and mares are in the gate. Just then the gates opened and the fillies mares ran out. Speed Queen took the lead. Followed by Hosanna, Kilala, Kagura, First Lady, and Big Bertha.

The horses ran down the home stretch and turned onto the back stretch. Now Speed Queen ad Hosanna have the lead. Followed by Kilala, Kagura, First Lady, and Big Bertha. At the turn for home Kilala, Kagura, and First Lady made their moves. Down the home stretch Kilala and Kagura are battling for the lead. Sango yelled "Let's go Kilala." The buckskin mare changed lead and passed Kagura. The black four-year-old filly tried to keep up. But she can't keep up with the older faster six-year-old mare. Kilala crossed the finish line two lengths in front.

It's July 1st and the extended family is back together. Today Wind Song is in the Mother Goose Stakes. And Inutaishou is in the Suburban. Wind Song won the Mother Goose by a length. Second was Kanna and third was Wolf Queen. Right now the horses for the Suburban are on the track. Inutaishou is being a handful as usual. Soon the colts and stallion are in the gate. Soon the gates slammed open and the colts and stallion ran out. Dirty Dan took the lead followed by Hercules, Ware Wolf, Inutaishou, Deadly Evil, and Mighty Man. The horses ran down the home stretch and turned onto the back stretch. Now Dirty Dan and Hercules have the lead. Followed by Ware Wolf, Inutaishou, Deadly Evil, and Mighty Man.

At the turn for home Deadly Evil, Ware Wolf, and Inutaishou made their moves. Down the home stretch the three horses are fighting for the lead. Just the Leann yelled "Come on Inutaishou let's show them who's boss!" The white stallion changed leads and ran toward the finish line. Inutaishou won by four lengths. Wind Song, Kilala, Shaman's Pride, and Inutaishou are doing and looking good. It's late October and it's Breeder's Cup day. The extended family is at Monmouth Park in Oceanport New Jersey. Wind Song and Kilala won the Breeder's Cup Distaff. Now the horses are on the track for the Breeder's Cup Classic.

The announcer said "Here are the horses for the Breeder's Cup Classic. Number 1 is Dirty Dan, Number 2 is Samurai, Number 3 is Inutaishou, Number 4 is Demented, Number 5 is Shaman's Pride, and Number 6 is Ware Wolf." Soon the horses were off and running. Samurai took the lead followed by Dirty Dan, Ware Wolf, Shaman's Pride, Inutaishou, and Demented. The horses ran down the home stretch and turned onto back stretch. Now Samurai and Dirty Dan have the lead. Followed by Shaman's Pride, Inutaishou, and Demented. At the turn for home Shaman's Pride, Inutaishou, and Demented made their moves. Down the home stretch Shaman's Pride and Inutaishou are fighting for the lead.

Suddenly they leads and crossed the finish line together. Just like they did in the Jockey Club Gold Cup.

Coming soon the last chapter. Chapter 4 years pass and things change.


	4. Years pass and things change

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you for reviewing this story. You're the only one that has. 

**Chapter 4**

Years pass and things change.

Three years have passed and Inuyasha, Azeri, Sango, and Miroku are 38. Leann and Sesshomaru are 40. Mike is 12. Nina, Zelda, and Nick are 11. Ashado is 8 and Zack is 7. As far as horses go Shaman is 27. Tetsusaiga is 20 and his coat has turned white. Lady Luck, America's Spirit, and Inuyasha's Pride are 19. Smart Lady a Smart Bet are 16. Lady's Night, Priestess, Fire Spirit, Sounga, and Titanic are 15. Tenseiga and America's Fire are 13. Medicine Man and Miracle Worker are 11. Kilala, Spirit Of Women, and Inutaishou are 9. Wind Song and Shaman's Pride are 6. And finally Tokijin, Barbaro's Spirit, Izayoi, and She Devil are 3. It's June and Barbaro's Spirit and Izayoi are at Belmont Park with Inuyasha, Azeri, and Leann.

The day bay colt and black filly won the Kentucky Derby and the Preakness Stakes. Hopefully they'll win the Belmont Stakes. Since Tokijin loves the dirt and the turf. Inuyasha and his partners have been racing him on the turf. She Devil races against other fillies and mares. Izayoi has grown up to be a beautiful and special filly. Just as Inuyasha hoped she would. The black filly has proven that she can beat She Devil and the boys. Right now Inuyasha is in the winners circle. Barbaro's Spirit and Izayoi have won the Belmont Stakes and the Triple Crown. Four days later Inuyasha and Azeri are back at home.

Barbaro's Spirit is back in the colt pasture behind the training barn. Barbaro's Spirit is grazing with Tokijin. In the filly pasture Izayoi and She Devil are racing each other. As the years went by the extended family and the horses grew older. The mare and stallion on the farm. Continued producing great foals. Mike, Nick, and Zack grew up to be trainers just like their fathers. Nina, Zelda, and Ashado grew up to be jockeys just like their mother. As long as Pride and Joy has great trainers, jockeys, and horses. Pride and Joy will be around forever.

**The End!**

**Well that's that thank you to all that read and reaviewed this story. After I'm done putting up A Story About A Hanyou Assassin I'm going on hiatus. **


End file.
